


Sleep Tight

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [15]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: A prompt fill for the GatheringFiKi Winter Fandom Raffle Exchange!  The prompt was somnophilia.





	

After an evening spent at Mike's bar trying to keep up with Olaf’s drinking, Mitchell would have thought that he'd sleep through until noon.  Instead, his bladder seemed to have a different idea.  He hauled himself out of bed and to the bathroom, idly scratching at one hip as he went.  The bathroom light was too bright, causing him to squint when he flicked the switch.  He didn't bother looking in the mirror, since there was no point.  He hoped he didn’t look as rough as he felt.

Once he had taken care of the necessities and washed his hands, he was slightly more awake.  He left the bathroom light on but closed the door behind him, leaving it open just a crack.  It was enough ambient light to prevent him from tripping over anything and waking Anders.  He picked his way over the scattered clothes on the ground, getting a crooked grin when he remembered how they got there. 

In the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it in three gulps.  After staring into the fridge lost in thought for a while, he passed up the bacon and decided to make toast instead.  The bacon sounded good, but he wasn't about to try and cook it naked.  Getting clothes and then returning to cook was more effort than it was worth, therefore, toast it is.  He ate standing at the counter, leaning over so any stray crumbs would be easy to dust into the sink.  When he finished, he drank the rest of the water, threw the bottle in the recycling, and headed back to the bedroom.  

Anders was still sound asleep, and Mitchell paused in the doorway to look at him.  He'd turned on his side, the light coming from the bathroom painting a bright stripe across his back.  He had one arm tucked under his head and the other wrapped around his waist.  The blankets had been kicked to the floor, and Anders had drawn one leg up with the other extended straight.  His hair was mussed, his lips parted, and he looked younger, more innocent with his guard down.  Mitchell couldn't help but think he looked like an angel in one of those old renaissance paintings.  All that was missing was a couple of chubby cherubs in the background.

Mitchell walked over and stood looking down at the bed's occupant.  He never got a chance to stop and look at Anders like this.  If he were awake, Anders would have already pulled Mitchell on to the bed with him or made a snarky comment of some sort.  He wasn't one to just sit and be admired so Mitchell didn't want to miss the opportunity.  Bending down, Mitchell ran a fingertip around Anders' areola, tracing a spiral as the sensitive flesh tightened.  His nipple hardened, but Anders didn't otherwise react. 

Mitchell walked to his side of the bed, being careful when he got in so he didn't wake up Anders.  He rested a hand on the swell of Anders' hip before running it up, appreciating the way Anders' waist dipped before angling back up into his rib cage, leading to his broad shoulders and chest.  There was a tan line, and Anders was bronzed from the last time he went surfing with Olaf and Axl, contrasting sharply where his shorts had covered his ass.  Mitchell ran a fingertip down the graceful curve of Anders' spine, detouring to dip in the little dimples there at the base. 

It must have tickled because Anders shifted, partially rolling on to his stomach and hiking his leg higher.  The movement changed the angle of the light, and Mitchell could see a gleam where Anders was still slick from their earlier lovemaking. 

Knowing that Anders was still wet and open, that he had Mitchell’s spend inside of him, made Mitchell's cock start to harden.  He slid down the bed so he could drop a kiss between Anders' shoulder blades, where faint freckles dotted the skin.  Anders smelled like vodka, blood, and sex.  It made Mitchell's fangs drop, and he knew his eyes were black.  Scooting back up, Mitchell kissed Anders' exposed throat, lingering over the sensation of the steady pulse against his lips. 

He couldn't help but marvel at how much trust Anders had to stay sleeping next to a vampire like this.  One quick move and he could rip out Anders’ throat, drain him, and he’d be dead in minutes.  Not that Mitchell would ever do that.  He’d die before he hurt Anders like that.  He’d told Anders that, but for Anders to just take it on faith always surprised him.  Anders trusted him more than he trusted himself, at times. 

He moved closer until his chest was pressed flush against Anders’ back.  He kissed Anders’ neck again before pulling away.  He needed to feed, and that was too much temptation.  He could do it without taking too much, and Anders wouldn’t mind if he did it without asking.  It was sweeter when Anders offered though, and that made it worth the wait.  There were other kinds of thirsts to quench instead. 

Gently, so as not to wake him, Mitchell maneuvered Anders back onto his side.  He nuzzled the back of Anders’ neck and inhaled, savoring the scent.  A quick wriggle of his hips and his cock slid into the juncture of Anders’ thighs, rubbing on the soft patch of skin behind his balls.  There was enough lube left to make it an easy glide, and he exhaled as he rocked forward again. 

Anders stirred, still sounding mostly asleep when he mumbled, “Mitch?”

“Yeah.”  Mitchell didn’t stop the slow roll of his hips. 

Anders huffed a laugh and squirmed closer to Mitchell, squeezing his legs together.  “Morning wood?”

The sudden tightness made Mitchell gasp, and he sounded out of breath when he answered.  “Something like that.”

Anders hummed and wiggled his ass.  Mitchell clamped a hand on his hip to hold him still, and sped up the pace.  He reached around but Anders caught his hand and held it.

“I’m good.  Go ahead.”

Knowing that Anders wasn’t into the moment but had given him permission anyway, that he was allowing Mitchell to use him like that, was what sent him over the edge more than the physical sensation.  Three sharp thrusts and he pulled back enough to come across Anders’ ass. 

When the aftershocks subsided, Mitchell kissed the back of Anders’ neck and said, “Thank you.”

Anders huffed and patted the hand he was holding.  “Coffee?”

Mitchell smiled and said, “I can make some.  Let me get a towel and clean you up first.”

“I’ll shower in a minute.  Make coffee first.”  Anders rolled on to his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.  His breathing was already starting to even out as he fell asleep again. 

Mitchell knew Anders would complain when he woke up crusty, but left him to it anyway.  He got out of bed and grabbed his boxers and a shirt from the floor.  After a quick trip to the bathroom, he put on the clothes and headed to the kitchen.  He’d make the coffee for Anders and the bacon was calling his name.  All in all, it was a good way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
